Another Mistake To You
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Her father died before she was born and her mother has such high expectations of her. So high that they push her to the edge. Now Son Pan is finally going to do something for herself! [Hiatus]
1. The Best Thing

**Another Mistake to You**

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters featured in this fiction, I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and gain no profit whatsoever.

**A/N:**Please note that some scenes in this story may not be suitable for some children, there are some graphic themes, and depressive scenes which some children may want to avoid. Also some characters may seem out of character as they appear in the series, so if you don't like that then don't read.

Please Review me your thoughts

* * *

**Chapter One – The Best Thing**

The sun was shining down on a sixteen-year-old girl who was sitting on the soft sand of the beach. She had a mini laptop on her lap. Her dark blue bikini's sitting perfectly on her body as she sat on the towel.

She looked over to the water where her boyfriend was splashing around with their friends Eraser and Sharpener. Both friends were blonde; Eraser was a bit of a ditz. Well all right maybe that was a bit of an understatement. But she was a good friend.

Sharpener was more of a player. He had practically been with every single girl in her graduating class at Orange Star High. Well all except Videl Satan. She smiled to herself as she tossed her short black hair out of her face.

"Videl!" a girl screamed as a muscular man with short black hair hanging loosely over his face picked her up and pulled her down into the water. She giggled slightly. She had her reasons for not being in their with them.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go into the water with them, but even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, after seeing the movie jaws at a young age, it had kind of pushed a fear of deep water into air. But very few people knew that.

"You ok?" Videl asked curiously as she leant over to kiss him deeply. He smiled at her as he moved closer and placed his arm around her waist. Videl held onto the laptop as he did this.

"I'm fine" Gohan answered gently muzzling her neck like a kitten. "Why would you ask that?"

"Your just incredibly happy that's all" Videl answered "It just seemed uncanny that's all, not that you didn't seem happy before"

He looked at the ground. A small frown forming on his lips. He had to admit that there was a huge thought that had currently been pushed to the back of his head for the time being. He just wanted to enjoy things.

"I love you," he whispered to her as she allowed herself to soak in his wetness of his clothes. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too wonder boy," she answered kissing him on his cheek. He looked down at her as she looked out to the ocean to see Eraser and Sharpener playing playfully as the waves hit them knocking them to the ground.

**That night** Videl and Gohan sat in the Satan household in the living room of the mansion watching a few movies, and having the frequent kiss. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much my love" Gohan whispered forcing her to look up at him deeply. He'd been telling her his feelings all day. He was never _this_ open about his feelings to anybody.

"Gohan?" Videl inquired sitting up and pulling away from him slightly.

"Hmm?" Gohan answered

"Why are you being so open?" Videl asked

"I just want to be" Gohan answered reaching for her hands. "Is that so wrong?" at this point his voice had turned cold.

"No" Videl whispered, "It's just not you, you're becoming different"

"What?" Gohan asked in disbelief, "Just because I'm being more open you say I'm becoming different"

"No" Videl answered folding her arms. "I'm not going to argue with you"

He reached for her hands and faced her. "Videl, you were the best thing that happened to me, I feel like I can tell you anything is that such a crime?"

"No" Videl answered being careful of what she said, he smiled at her.

"I want to become one with you my love" he whispered gently trailing kissing along her neck, bringing himself up to her lips. He kissed her quickly and gently; before he leant in and kissed her with such a passion that she herself felt her own passion light up.

She pushed him away. "Gohan I love you more then anything but."

"Videl" Gohan answered, "I want us to share part in something special"

"I do too, but" she whispered as he kissed her. She caved that was it, she did want him, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, if not more. She slowly kissed him back as she unbuttoned her blouse. He had not wasted anytime in helping her.

'_I shouldn't be doing this it's not right_' he thought to himself as she removed his shirt off him, but his hormones were on a rampage.

A few hours had passed and Gohan awoke to find Videl asleep on his visibly muscular chest. The past few hours' events still rang through his head. It was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced, and it was with the woman he loved more then anything then life in itself.

He slowly moved himself out from underneath her, planting a kiss on her forehead and gently slid off the bed and slipped on his clothes. As he buttoned up his shirt, he sighed to himself heading to the door. He looked back at her and smiled.

"You were the best thing that happened to me" he whispered as he closed the front door behind him. He looked at his watch it was only two in the morning. His family would still be asleep he was thankful for that. He didn't want to have to look at them, especially his mother.

Since he was little, his mother had already planned what his life was to hold, but he didn't want to do a few of the things she wanted him to do. He wanted to make his own choices about what his future would hold, was that so hard?

But he could never get the courage to stand up to her, she always had her fry pan with her, and that was a dangerous weapon on its own. He sighed as he landed on the outskirts of the mountain area; he looked over and saw his house.

Landing on the doorstep he walked slowly to the door and quietly jerked his keys around in the keyhole to open the door. Carefully he pushed the door back and let himself into the house.

Things were rather quiet which was good; he didn't want to wake up his family. He walked over to the kitchen where he saw the light on. He paused as he saw a small child in the kitchen pulling out a huge chicken thigh and gulping it whole.

"Goten" Gohan, whispered causing the demi saiyan child to jump in fright.

"I didn't take it I swear!" Goten yelled turning around in defense dropping the plate he was holding. Gohan covered his mouth with his hand.

"It's alright it's me Goten" Gohan answered

"Oh big brother, where were you?" Goten asked handing his older brother a plate full of food before closing the door of the fridge and sitting himself on a chair at the table. Gohan followed.

"I was with Videl" Gohan answered "Hey Goten?"

"Yes big brother?" Goten asked

"Do you love Videl?"

"Yep!" the demi saiyan answered, " She's the coolest girl ever, she likes to fight!"

"If anything ever happens to me I want you to take good care of her for me alright" Gohan answered

"Are you going somewhere?"

Gohan shook his head. "But if the time should come, I want you to take very good care of her, do it for me Goten"

"I will"

Gohan leaned in and hugged his little brother tightly. He adored the little munchkin who had been his source of survival after the death of his father. But since his fathers return to the world of the living Gohan had found Videl and Goten had met the father he'd never met before.

"I love you big brother"

"Back at you" Gohan whispered, "I'm going to go to bed"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Gohan picked up his plate and emptied its contents into the bin and placed the plate in the sink before walking over to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed.

He held his head in his hands and sighed to himself. He had been thinking about this all day. He had received his end of year exam results and knew that because he had received a hundred percent his mother would be forcing him to go into further education.

He didn't want to have to follow in a life of which he would be miserable. He didn't want to leave Videl either. But he knew he had too, she would understand she'd always said she never approved of the way his mother planned things for him.

He smiled to himself looking at the photo on the bedside table on which a knife, an envelope and rope sat. He knew that this was the best thing for him to do for himself.

**The following morning** things in the mountain area seemed peaceful. The sun was shining as groups of birds flew across the sky finding their nests to nest up for the day, whilst the butterflies hovered above the lakes of which fish were beginning to pray on them.

Videl rolled over hoping to see Gohan but awoke to find an empty space beside her. She pulled the blanket closer to her body. Last night had been the most pleasurable thing ever for her. She had never imagined that he could make her feel that way.

She sat up as she reached into the draws beside the bed and pulled out a bra and matching underwear, she slipped them on and got out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess.

Regardless of being short it was still the messiest thing you had ever seen, she was about to fix it up, when her phone began to ring, she ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said eagerly hoping it was Gohan, but her thoughts were dashed when the voice on the other end struggled to say anything. "Hello?"

The voice continued to struggle. But Videl could hear a voice in the background; she recognized it to be that of the youngest son. "I'll be there as soon as possible"

Upon arriving at the Son residence Videl found Chichi sitting on the doorstep, she looked rather shaken up. She walked over to the woman who had looked up. Her eyes were read and it was quiet easily seen that she had been crying.

"Chichi" Videl whispered, "What's wrong?"

"G-Go" the older woman stuttered as Videl sat beside her. Videl watched her carefully.

"Gohan?" Videl asked worriedly as the woman nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's-He's" Chichi tried to say but tears kept trailing down her now rosy cheeks, Videl looked worried and scared.

"Where is he?" Videl asked worriedly getting to her feet and running inside. She ran past the living room to his room and opened the door. The room was empty.

She looked to his bed; it was in next to perfect condition, a fact that stated he did not sleep that night. At least not at home anyways. She ran out into the young Goten's room and found the munchkin sitting on his bed looking at a picture of his older brother.

"Goten?" Videl whispered as the demi saiyan turned around to face her. He immediately cried when she walked over to him. She breathed in deeply. "Where is your brother?"

"He's dead" Goten cried into his pillow,

"What?" Videl asked not sure if she had heard right, Goten threw himself into Videl pushing her onto the bed.

"Why did he have to do it Videl?" Goten asked "Why did he have to go leave us like that?"

Videl's eyes widened in shock as she realized what Gohan had been trying to say. She paused slightly trying to stop the hurt from beginning to pour out of her heart.

"Who did it?"

"Mom said he committed…oxidize" Goten answered stuttering on the last word,

"Oxidize?" Videl asked as Chichi entered the room wiping her cheeks.

"He committed Suicide" Chichi answered as Videl dropped Goten onto the bed. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat as this news sank in. Her head had begun to spin. She remembered the whole previous day.

_**Flashback**_

_I love you so much my love" Gohan whispered forcing her to look up at him deeply. He'd been telling her his feelings all day. He was never this open about his feelings to anybody._

"_Gohan?" Videl inquired sitting up and pulling away from him slightly. _

"_Hmm?" Gohan answered_

"_Why are you being so open?" Videl asked_

"_I just want to be" Gohan answered reaching for her hands. "Is that so wrong?" at this point his voice had turned cold._

"_No" Videl whispered, "It's just not you, you're becoming different"_

"_What?" Gohan asked in disbelief, "Just because I'm being more open you say I'm becoming different"_

"_No" Videl answered folding her arms. "I'm not going to argue with you"_

_He reached for her hands and faced her. "Videl, you were the best thing that happened to me, I feel like I can tell you anything is that such a crime?"_

"_No" Videl answered being careful of what she said, he smiled at her. _

_**End Flashback**_

She walked past Chichi and out into the living room. In her head she began to feel terribly guilty. All day he'd been basically saying goodbye and she'd pressured him, continuously saying something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry" Chichi whispered to the teen.

"Sorry?" Videl asked in disbelief, "Sorry!"

"Dear please don't snap at me," Chichi answered, " You can yell at me all you want just not at the moment," she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out an envelope, she handed it to Videl.

"What's this?"

"It was left on Gohan's desk" Chichi answered, "It was addressed to you"

Videl read the writing on the front of the envelope, it was indeed his writing. She got to her feet and walked into the room of her boyfriend. The news of his suicide, hurt, and hell of course it would but it still didn't seem true.

Things like this didn't happen to her it was meant to happen to other people.

She sat on his bed and pulled the envelope out of her pocket and slowly opened it. She pulled out the folded pieces of paper.

**Dear Videl,**

**I'm sorry for what I've done. I know it was not right to make you hurt like this. But you need to understand it was the only way I could escape the future that was planned for me.**

**All my life I was made to be something, which I didn't want too. I was never allowed to make my own choices, never allowed to make my own mistakes and suffer for it. I was always shielded from the world. I was told what to think and feel never allowed to make my own decision.**

**Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know that after what we did last night the very thought of me will hurt you every single day. I'm sorry for being so forceful.**

**I love you so much and I just wanted nothing more then to be one with the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry we cannot be together forever as I had promised you so many times. **

**Even though I will be gone in physical form I will still stand beside you in spirit. **

**Please continue living life to the full, you have such a wonderful life ahead of you and I would've only held you back.**

**Sincerely Gohan xoxo**

Videl clenched the letter in her hands tightly. The thought of him truly being gone ripped her heart in too. She looked down to the letter and sighed.

_**This really is the best thing for us all**_

* * *

****

_**Lady Lunic**: I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is only the first chapter, I'm sorry its rushed. I would like to get your honest thoughts on this matter._

_Please review me and let me know how I can improve or suggestions. All help is greatly appreciated._

_Review!_

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for letting me know on that tiny detail i didn't think of it, i wrote this in between my shifts at work andi wasn't really with it, although that is no excuse. Thanks none the less all those questions about Gohan and his _reasons_ will be explained in the future chapters!


	2. I wanna be with you

**Another Mistake to You**

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters featured in this fiction, I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and gain no profit whatsoever.

**A/N: **Please note that some scenes in this story may not be suitable for some children, there are some graphic themes, and depressive scenes which some children may want to avoid. Also some characters may seem out of character as they appear in the series, so if you don't like that then don't read.

**Please Review me your honest thoughts**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – I Wanna Be With You**

The rain patted gently against the ground of the area surrounding the Satan Mansion. Videl sat in her room, wearing a pair of black shorts and Gohan's jacket of which Chichi had let her take home.

Videl still couldn't believe it as she held the letter in her hand. It wasn't possible he never showed any signs of this before. He never hinted it, it was too sudden. There wasn't a single ounce in the whole few years she'd known him that he'd even remotely hinted that he would do this if pushed too far.

Tears didn't so much as leave her eyes. She was hurting too much to even cry. After she'd read the letter she'd broken down at first, not in tears but in pain. Chichi was upset as well. Her husband had left her and now her eldest son had.

She looked to her dressing table where a few pictures sat. They were of her and Gohan over the years. In the beginning they hadn't really liked each other that much but it had developed into something she never knew what she'd do without.

_**I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of**_

_**Anything but you**_

_**Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss**_

I taste the truth Knock Knock 

She got up and opened the door to her room. Eraser stood in the doorway, tears visible in her eyes, even though she tried to hold it in. The blonde teen hugged Videl tightly as she cried softly.

"Videl are you alright?" Eraser asked

"Yeah I'm fine I couldn't be better" Videl answered leading the teen downstairs to the main room of the house, before going into the kitchen to get something to eat.

One week later, Videl sat in the Son Household. Chichi placed two cups on the table. On the wall was a picture of Videl and Gohan at their semi formal in grade ten.

Videl smiled. She'd hated that dress she wore. It was a pale blue halter dress. He'd loved it though. Chichi noticed she was looking at the picture on the wall ahead of them.

"How are you doing Videl?" Chichi asked taking her seat.

Videl was silent, Chichi watched the girl who just sat there with a blank look on her face. It was obvious her mind was elsewhere. At that moment young Goten came walking through the door.

_**I taste the truth**_

_**You know what I came here for**_

**So I won't ask for more**

He walked through the main room to the kitchen and sat down beside Videl, leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Hey Videl" Goten whispered, "How are you?"

"Hmm" Videl mumbled, "Sorry, Yeah I'm alright"

"That's good to hear" Chichi answered "We're holding the funeral for Gohan tomorrow, will you be attending?"

The teenager nodded. Of course she would. The man she'd fallen for was gone and she wanted to say good-bye. Although deep inside she wished she didn't have too.

"I really should get going" Videl answered putting her cup on the table. Chichi got to her feet and followed Videl to the doorstep. She hugged the teenager before allowing her to go off on her way. It was a hard time for the girl.

It was quiet obvious that Videl was not one to trust easily. She was always one to take forever to trust someone; she always wanted to prevent herself from getting hurt.

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**If only for a night**_

_**To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight**_

Videl stared at the tombstone lying in the cemetery of Satan City. It was high up on the hill, next to the one that had been placed in respect of Son Goku. Bulma had arranged for everything.

It was easily done with her credentials. Videl had tears streaming down her face. Everyone else had already left. Videl just couldn't pull herself away. The thought of someone she loved with her heart lying in the ground decomposing into nothing was too hard to bear.

She wanted nothing more then to feel his warm lips on hers. To feel his arms around her body, to feel the love of someone close by. She sighed as she knelt down and dropped a rose onto the soft earth as she felt a gust of wind blow past her.

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**_

Flashback 

"_You ok?" Videl asked curiously as she leant over to kiss him deeply. He smiled at her as he moved closer and placed his arm around her waist. Videl held onto the laptop as he did this. _

"_I'm fine" Gohan answered gently muzzling her neck like a kitten. "Why would you ask that?"_

"_Your just incredibly happy that's all" Videl answered "It just seemed uncanny that's all, not that you didn't seem happy before"_

_He looked at the ground. A small frown forming on his lips. He had to admit that there was a huge thought that had currently been pushed to the back of his head for the time being. He just wanted to enjoy things._

"_I love you," he whispered to her as she allowed herself to soak in his wetness of his clothes. She smiled up at him._

"_I love you too wonder boy," she answered kissing him on his cheek. He looked down at her as she looked out to the ocean to see Eraser and Sharpener playing playfully as the waves hit them knocking them to the ground._

End Flashback 

_**Oh, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**It drives me crazy when I try to**_

_**So call my name, take my hand**_

_**Can you make my wish, baby, your command**_

Videl sighed as she knelt down and placed a rose on the freshly dug dirt which was placed down on the ground. A warm breeze blew past her body as she stood up again.

She felt like someone was cuddling her, like a pair of masculine arms were wrapping around her waist, and pulling her closer. The warmth she felt was the same comforting feeling she got when she was with Go – no it wasn't him. It couldn't be he was dead.

She clenched her eyes closed as the feeling began to get more unbearable to her. She felt as if he was there hugging her at this very moment. If she kept feeling this she wouldn't be able to let him go.

It wasn't that she wanted to let him go, but the pain of realizing he was gone was too much and if she just forgot about it, it wouldn't harm her anymore.

'_Videl'_

Videl looked up upon hearing her name. The breeze had stopped and standing in front of her was a man. Not just any man, it was Gohan. His shirt was next to new. He was smiling at her as she stared at him.

He reached forward and reached for her hand, she held out her hand as he held it in his grasp. She felt a tiny squeak escape her lips. This wasn't possible. Although since she met him, he'd proven to her next to anything was possible. HE pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, his hand running across her small waist and onto her abdomen. He moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't go" Videl whispered as she felt something wet hit her hands. She hadn't noticed but she was infact crying softly. He pulled away gently and let her go.

"I love you, my love" he whispered walking away slightly. "Take care of yourself ok, I love you, be careful, and I'm sorry for hurting you"

"Please don't go" Videl begged dropping to the ground again, and tears forcefully coming down her cheeks and hitting the ground. The image of his body slowly but readily disappeared, leaving an empty cemetery. Videl wiped her tears away. Her hand gently stroking her abdomen. '_He knows_' she thought to herself, well at least she thought he did. She turned her back on the tombstone and walked a few steps away.

She then quickly turned her head over her shoulder and whispered something to the thin air.

**I wanna be with you**

**

* * *

**

_**LadyLunic**: Tis been a while since I updated and im sorry, no excuses, thanks for all the reviews I will answer when I get the chance!_

_ The song featured is I wanna be with you - Mandy Moore  
_


End file.
